1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-cooled baffle used in a furnace to regulate a gas flow space between the baffle and the hearth of the furnace.
2. Description of Related Art
Control of gas direction between furnace heating zones, and/or charge or discharge sections, in a high temperature (typically at an operating temperature of about 2200.degree. F.) rotary heart furnace is an important factor relative to the efficiency of the furnace. The exercise of such control by a moveable baffle requires that the baffle either be constructed to operate at the prevailing temperature in the furnace chamber or thermally protected to prevent damage to the structure of the baffle. When thermal protection uses a circulating coolant, the release of heat from the coolant externally of the furnace adversely effects the efficiency of the furnace and therefore, it is desired to minimize this furnace heat loss.
In the present invention, an arrangement of interconnected water-cooled pipes is used to form a baffle between adjacent zones or sections of a furnace. The position of the baffle can be adjusted by angular rotation of one of the water-cooled pipes that serve as the damper shaft. Rotation of the water-cooled pipe, and therefore, the baffle, will adjust the gas flow space in the form of a clearance or gap between the baffle and the hearth of the furnace. Waste gasses pass through this gap from one zone, or section, of the furnace to another. Consequently, a variable resistance to the waste gas flow can be provided by adjusting the position of the baffle, and proper waste gas direction is achieved to maximize fuel efficiency in the furnace and to effect a better control of system pressure within the furnace. In direct reduction furnaces, product quality can be improved through the use of this device by its limiting of charging area oxygen (air) from entering the discharge area where product reduction has already taken place.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive apparatus for achieving gas flow control between furnace zones or sections.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus for achieving gas flow control between sections, or zones, in high temperature furnaces.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fluid cooled baffle to control gas direction in a high temperature furnace and minimize the loss of furnace heat.